


Bob Dobbs x Allah : Unpredictable Love Story

by Anonymous



Category: Islamic Scripture & Lore, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Church of SubGenius, Cults, Disturbing Themes, Door Sex, Eventual Smut, Eye Sex, Foot Fetish, God - Freeform, God x human, Heroes, Islam, Love, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rebels, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slack - Freeform, Smut, Villains, Worship, i mean a lot of plot, i wrote this instead of my English assignment, idk if you're actually supposed to enjoy this, possessive, the smut is written in a ghost x human sort of way, wrist porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bob has been tired of living the regular, perfect life his parents made for him.. So what does he do? Obviously, he does exactly what they have always told him not to do. Here, Bob discovers his true love, and a bit much more..
Relationships: Elohim | God | Allah/Bob Dobbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Bob Dobbs x Allah : Unpredictable Love Story

Bob was tired of being just another regular person, he knew he was much more than that. He'd been born to the stereotypical American family, christened "J. R. Dobbs". But even as a child, he had never felt quite himself as just a regular male human. Even his parents new that he would never be happy in their family, no matter how much they hated it. His family was Christian, and they were dedicated. He'd been baptised at their local church, and Bob would go to Church every Sunday. But at this point, he was miserable, he couldn't possible live his life as "J. R. Dobbs", it simply wasn't him.

So Bob rebelled. His family would never accept him, and maybe he could truly find out what he was meant to be. He started going to the mosque, Allah becoming his second home. He knew how wrong it was, but Bob just got more and more motivated, more and more attached. Bob was tired of hiding from his family so often, he needed to let out his deep and unbreaking love for his almighty Allah. He was NOTHING without Allah. He knew how much Allah loved him and his follow Islamic people, and how much Allah protected him from all his great hardships. Bob thought he would never find out his true place, but he now knew how much he loved Allah. But, it wasn't enough, he needed more.

He'd practically memorised the Quran, the words were what he lived by. Of course, Bob knew how good and beneficial to him that the words of the Quran were, and by now he knew just how much he was willing to give up for his Allah. But somehow, he was still tempted to make his own way. His ultimate purpose was to do exactly what his parents had told him to do, and his love for Allah was just the mere beginning, he could do so much more. What was he to do next? The most common thing any parent would say, "work hard, study well, don't get involved with girls". Maybe he would have to betray some of his devotion to Allah, because his devotion to angering his parents was impossibly twice as strong. But simply Slacking off was far from enough. Bob needed more people to join him, to create an entire rebel against all of their parents. And he knew, that because Allah loved him so dearly, that he could do it, Bob was convinced. Just maybe he was right in believing that.

Bob searched for weeks, he kept faith in himself, and in Allah, that he could truly start something with the simple thought of rebelling against parents. Such a simple movement, and surely there would at least be a few people who would want to take this further than simply smoking a joint, or hanging around girls. Of course, Allah helped him again, Bob knew that doubting Allah wouldn't do him any worth, and there he was, with proof of Allah's faith in him. He finally knew that just maybe he would be able to go far and achieve the maximum, and maybe Slacking off had become a married philosophy against his unbroken bond with his hero, Allah. Of course, proving his parents wrong, that he could achieve greatness had been his motivation, but by now, Bob had developed a deep love for Slacking off, he himself being Slack.

Church of SubGenius. Ever head of that? Maybe you've wondered where it came from. Or maybe you've never heard of it at all. But that would be all too bad.. All this work, and you can't even recognise it? For you to even hear this story I would have expected more from you, I would've thought that maybe you've achieved some of Slack yourself.. But, I guess not. Or maybe you know all about my lovely Church! In that case, I'm delighted to have you hear, and I love you just as much as I had loved Allah and still do. And maybe, just maybe, you'd finally join my delight of a Church! I'm sure you'll love Slacking off, AND you'll possibly be able to become like me! Oh, sorry, forgot that this wasn't an autobiography, my bad. Onto the story...

My devotion to Allah not ONCE faltered, I was only here because of Allah in the first place, how could I dare disrespect him..

Bob loved him endlessly even as he rose above, as the founder of the Church of Subgenius, even as he became an incredible legend. Yes, maybe this had simply started as being a teenage rebel phase, but by now, it was so much more, this had become his lifestyle, and Bob knew that Allah deeply supported him, for if not, there was no possible explanation for the supposed luck and love he had receives so quickly.

By now, the Church of Subgenius, it was no longer for himself, but now, it was something much more. This incredible organisation, it was all for Allah, and even if Bob was yet to understand that, he would soon. Before, his willingness to sacrifice some of his devotion to Allah for his original purpose had been so strong, but now, his devotion to his saviour, his Allah was easily ten times as strong, it was essentially unbreakable.

Bob, as the head of the Church of Subgenius had become a leader, and he lead according to the words of Allah. He knew that those writings were the only truth in the universe, and Bob knew the length of great things that were possible by following the incredible teachings of the Quran. So he went on the way he wanted, and Bob knew that Allah would always have his back, that he would always tell him what to do, it was Allah himself repeating sweet words in the back of his head, encouraging to keep going, to follow his beautiful dreams. And every time he heard the beautiful sound of his love's voice, he would smile to himself, a tingling feeling throughout his body, warmth spreading across his face.

-

Have you ever felt so much love for someone that it becomes physically impossible to keep within yourself, that you just had to act out upon. Honestly speaking, if you're reading this I highly doubt you ever had, but this was exactly the way that Bob felt. His love for Allah was so incredibly extreme, and he couldn't just sit there with his copy of the Quran, his love for Allah locked inside him. Bob needed to physically do something, he was sure he wouldn't live if he didn't. Now, what did he want. Bob wanted to meet his saviour, he had to meet Allah, no matter what form he took.

But how could he possibly do that. He knew he could, because Allah just loved him to that level. He prayed every day, night, endlessly in his mind. It was all he wanted. "Please, my almighty Allah, if you could bless me with your love and come down the world that you have created to meet me, just this once. I beg of you, my love. I couldn't possible life without you, my Allah." Over and over. And he would wait for the final day, when he knew, it would work.

-

Late night, Bob prayed as he had done every night for the past 3 weeks, not once forgetting. The night seemed to be indifferent to the others until he heard that beautiful, familiar voice at the back of his head. "I'm here, come into your bedroom." Bob could hear himself gasp. Faster than he thought possible he shot up, almost knocking over the writings hung up on the wall in the process. He walked slowly, so as not to seem disrespectful, and kept his head bowed as he entered his bedroom. "Look up, my love." the voice, again. Slowly his eyes cast upward, to be faced with nothing in front of him. "I cannot risk being scene, no matter how much I love and trust you. Reach out your hand, I know you will feel me." Of course, who was Bob to doubt his Allah. He reached out his hand, and sure enough, he felt the presence of soft skin-like weight against his own skin.

It was almost as if he could sense a smile from his beloved. "My Allah! What will I do for you？” “Simply, enjoy." Bob shuts his mouth, not daring to ask questions. He feels the weight on his hand being lifted. Bob gasps as the buttons on his crisp white button-up start to pop out of their button holes, his pale skin being exposed. His face remains struck in shock as the buttons all come undone and the shirt is pulled off of his shoulders. Feeling the presence of warm breath he sucks in a moan as he feels moisture surround his nipple. "My Allah.." His voice comes out as a mere pathetic whine. As a reply, he feels the light pain of the bud being tugged and sucked, hard.

He feels himself being pushed back lightly, backwards in the direction of his bed. Bob feels the obvious weight hovering just above his own body, before he sensed the light butterfly kisses across his chest, until they become harsh sucks, the flesh on his torso beginning to redden in the most pleasing way possible. "Allah" he moans out, desperate and needy. The kisses and sucks move lower, now so much closer to the waistband of his skinny black jeans. He looks down the distinct clinking of metal against teeth, before his zipper is undone, the denim cloth beginning to be slowly pulled down. Bob moves his hips up, giving his partner an easier way to remove the heavy piece of clothing.

"I love you" Again, the beautiful sound of his voice. "I love you too" his voice just above a whisper, a breathy gasp. Bob feels his legs being spread lightly, before a strength on his ankle lifts his foot upwards. He squirms as the feeling on his toes tickle, coming up to the arch of his foot, sucking lightly at the heel. Feather-light kisses continue up his ankle, moisture coming up onto his calf. He moans out as his Allah reaches his inner thighs, sucking harshly, something that will surely leave a dark bruise the next morning, but he doesn't care. He would do anything for his beautiful Allah. H e feels the harsh sucks get closer and closer to right where he wants them to be. He lets out a surprised gasp as his tight boxer-briefs are quickly discarded, his dick slapping against the toned skin of his stomach.

Bob lets out a low groan as he feels the kitten licks begin around the tip of his cock. And all to quick, he feels his entire length being brought in, coated in the wonderful feeling of a warm mouth, glistening saliva. He throws his head back, the feeling so overwhelming. He's shameless, letting his sounds out easily, low moans being pulled from the back of his throat. "My Allah!" He gasps out as his dick hits the back of his Allah's throat. The pleasure is overpowering, and he moans needily, desperate for the bliss of release. But Allah has other plans. Bob won't cum just yet.

He hears the pop of his length being released and looks around, desperate still. After what seems like minutes, but is merely less than a few seconds passes as he feels the bed dip slightly on either side of his hips. And before he knows it, his tip is pressed against something new. He moans low and long, as the head is engulfed by such a tight hole. He feels his Allah take in more and more, before Bob is finally balls deep in his love. He hears a pretty whine within his head, distinctly the voice of his Allah. His head hits the wall behind him, the feeling overwhelming. He feels the tight squeeze of his pretty Allah move up and down, as he rides him, fast. Bob releases a long string of moans and groans, and it's embarrassing how quickly he is about to reach release.

He thrusts up to meet his partner's bounces, the both of them desperate for release. "I-I'm c-c-close" Bob manages to choke out, mind still clouded by the great pressure. He feel nails against his back, something else which will surely leave a mark. He doesn't think he can take anymore and his breathing becomes more and more ragged before the feeling of the other's hole tightening so sweetly around him sends them both over the edge, Bob hearing the almost scream in his head as he lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan.

But it's taken away all too soon, as he hears his Allah say goodbye to him, and suddenly he's left alone in his familiar bedroom, a lovestruck smile still left on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> well.. this was an interesting ride, wasn't it.. http://symbology.lhohq.info/


End file.
